Melodia
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Porque essa melodia era tão eterna quanto o amor deles. Presente de Amigo secreto de Halloween do 6V


Harry Potter **não** me pertence e etc e tal.

Fic para o Amigo oculto de Halloween da sessão J/L do 6V para a nossa linda e maravilhosa **moderadora Tecla SAP**, _Dressa_! Gata, espero que goste! Feliiz Haloween!

* * *

**Melodia**

_Por Lihhelsing_

* * *

**31 de Outubro de 1977**

Ele suspirou, semi derrotado. Era véspera do baile de dia das bruxas de seu último ano na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e ele estava sozinho. Não por falta de opção, mas porque ele queria algo que era inalcançável para ele. Cogitou a idéia até mesmo de não ir ao baile, não teria clima para vê-la dançando com ninguém que não fosse ele.

A insistência quase chata de seus amigos o fez desistir da idéia e estava pronto alguns minutos após o inicio do baile. Sozinho.

O Salão principal parecia tremer com a música alta e animada que todos dançavam. Todos pareciam tremer de excitação com aquele baile, exceto ele.

Os cabelos ruivos então se fizeram presentes em sua mente, e quando deu por si, seus pés os arrastavam até a dona deles. Não hesitou.

- Me concede o prazer dessa dança? – Já esperava mais do que um amargo não quando fez uma reverência exagerada para a menina de olhos verdes a sua frente, suas amigas davam risinhos encabulados. Quantas delas não pagariam para estarem sendo convidadas por ele naquele momento? Mas é claro que ele sempre estaria condenado a querer o mais difícil.

Quando a mão quente dela pousou sobre a sua, as reviravoltas em seu estômago se fizeram maiores. Se ele não fosse quem era, teria ficado sem reação diante de tamanha surpresa. Não se conteve em olhar para cima e mirar os olhos verdes que o mantinham acordados durante a noite, apenas para ter certeza que era verdade; Apenas para ter uma lembrança inesquecível daquele dia, quando os olhos de Lily Evans mergulharam nos dele pela primeira vez.

Os dedos não se entrelaçavam, ele estava com medo de que qualquer movimento brusco a assustasse e a fizesse correr dele. Tinha que fazer tudo perfeito e ele era mestre em estragar as coisas.

No começo o ritmo da música até fazia algum sentido, mas conforme os corpos iam se aproximando sem querer, as mãos se tocavam de raspão, os olhos se sustentavam por mais tempo do que o necessário, eles podiam sentir uma melodia nova dançar em volta deles, tentando os contagiar. Uma tênue linha que os ligava um ao outro, vinda de dentro.

As mãos tocaram a cintura dela, hesitantes e rostos se aproximavam perigosamente, as respirações se mesclando. O cheiro do perfume dela foi sistematicamente armazenado dentro da cabeça dele.

Ele se permitiu delicadamente escorregar os lábios pelas curvas do pescoço dela, a música para eles agora era lenta, o ritmo de seus corpos colados seguia os acordes calmos em suas mentes sincronizadas, sem falhar. A pele dela se arrepiou com o toque.

Os beijos subiram calmamente, como se a eternidade pertencesse a eles e antes que pudessem se dar conta os lábios se uniram, cobrindo qualquer espaço que ainda existia entre eles. Tinham sido feitos um para o outro e disso, não havia dúvidas.

* * *

**31 de Outubro de 1978**

A música ambiente era um misto de calma e agitação, mas a melodia que os unia, que tocava dentro dos dois, era romântica. Não eram muito fãs de festas, mas o casamento recente os deixava animados e ansiosos para qualquer tipo de comemoração e, decididamente, 31 de Outubro era uma perfeita data para uma comemoração.

Mesmo que fosse dia das bruxas, foi naquele dia, há exatos um ano atrás que eles souberam como tinham sido feitos um para o outro.

Ele a segurou delicadamente pela cintura, puxando a para perto de si, para eles não havia ninguém mais naquele salão. Os lábios se uniram acelerando as batidas no peito, gesto que tinha se tornado mais do que freqüente, mas não se importavam. Cada beijo era diferente, era melhor.

James e Lily possuíam a própria música, feita apenas para eles.

A festa ainda tinha uma porção de enfeites condizentes com o Halloween, algumas abóboras recortadas por ela, morcegos e aranhas enfeitavam o teto. Nunca se aproximariam da grandeza de uma festa de Hogwarts, mas a grandeza deles estava dentro de seus corações. E nunca, nenhuma festa, seria grande o suficiente para suportar tamanho amor que eles possuíam.

* * *

**31 de Outubro de 1979**

O cheiro dela continuava o mesmo, sua música permanecia sempre lenta, mas estava animada, mais do que nunca. Esse era o espírito materno que nascia nas mulheres. James sentia-se confuso, contudo era impossível negar um sorriso de felicidade, apenas por saber que Lily pertencia somente a ele. Lily e todo o resto que vinha com ela e, se isso significava a pequena criatura que crescia dentro da barriga de sua mulher, James seria capaz de amá-la com toda a sua vida, assim como amava Lily.

A criança não tinha nascido, não estava nem perto disso, mas eles já sabiam que ela estava grávida, era o primeiro mês de gravidez e não poderia ser melhor comemorado do que numa festa de dia das bruxas.

A festa mais importante para ambos, até então se tornava mais especial ainda. Reduzida a poucos convidados, é claro apenas amigos íntimos se encontravam ali, os tempos andavam difíceis para os bruxos, mas nada parecia abalar a estrutura segura dele. E ele sempre a segurava, por mais longe que ela temesse cair.

Ele sempre estivera lá com ela, ligados por uma melodia invisível que soava entre eles, que os dois podiam sentir, sabiam que estava lá o tempo todo, sabiam que tinham um ao outro independente de qualquer outra coisa. Ele conhecia cada pedacinho de Lily Evans. E a amava mais ainda por cada coisinha que se fazia real em sua personalidade, desde os ataques de raiva até a maneira fofa que ela o tratava. Os corpos colados, as mãos dele e dela sobre a barriga onde uma pequena criança se desenvolvia lentamente. Ainda tinham nove meses para esperar, mas estavam ansiosos. Depois do nascimento do filho, seriam uma família completa e feliz.

Não tinha medos, mesmo com a guerra correndo porta afora, sabiam que teriam um ao outro até o fim, tinham os melhores amigos do mundo, que os apoiariam dia e noite, se fosse preciso. Não havia nada mais a que pudessem pedir, possuíam a certeza de que a vida era inteira deles e isso bastava. A eternidade.

Tinham sido chamados para serem aliados de Voldemort, mas negaram instantaneamente. Seriam perseguidos até a morte, mas nunca trairiam aqueles que sempre gostaram, os que sempre fizeram o bem.

Os lábios se selaram mais uma vez, a cumplicidade comprovada no olhar quando chamaram Sirius Black de canto.

- Padfoot, você será o padrinho do nosso filho. Não aceitaremos um não como resposta. – Ele disse fingindo uma seriedade que nunca existira nele. Mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis, ele sempre era ele mesmo. Até mesmo quando tinha que tomar coragem para convidá-la para sair, nunca abaixou a cabeça para um não.

E era isso, aquela criança estava nas mãos dos melhores, Prongs e Padfoot sorriam juntos, orgulhosos.

* * *

**31 de Outubro de 1980**

O bebê mirava o pai com os olhos verdes da mãe. Não havia duvidas de que aquele garoto moreno fosse um Potter. A escolha do nome não fora um problema para nenhum dos dois, e agora sim, poderiam ser uma família completa.

Nenhum deles jamais esteve tão radiante quanto naquele dia das Bruxas, os enfeites mais escassos do que nunca, a música animada havia se tornado quase ambiente, mas fora abafada pelo silêncio existente em seus corações.

Mesmo que a felicidade jamais pudesse ser retirada daquela casa, mesmo que as mãos deles jamais se soltassem, havia medo.

Medo de que aqueles dedos que tanto demoraram a se entrelaçar pudessem ser bruscamente destruídos, que tudo que eles lutavam para combater estivesse destinado a acabar.

Era certo que a Guerra chegasse ao fim em breve, mas as perdas seriam irreparáveis.

Juntos colocaram Harry no berço e cantaram até ele dormir, ela o abraçou com toda a força que tinha. Sirius estava orgulhoso de seu afilhado e os esperava na cozinha. Suas visitas tinham se tornado freqüentes, já que nenhum dos dois estavam seguros para sair de casa. Não suportariam ler na sessão de óbitos do jornal o nome um do outro.

Não suportariam viver sozinhos.

Naquela noite, ela chorou de medo, de fraqueza. Mas ele a acalmou como sempre fazia. Ele sempre estaria ali, mesmo que ela não o quisesse mais.

A única abóbora recortada por ela há alguns anos estava depositada na mesa de jantar, Sirius colocava delicadamente um vela dentro dela. O som estava desligado, mas James e Lily seriam capazes de dançar sem música. Eles tinham a própria melodia dentro de si.

A música sempre fez parte deles, e agora ela iluminava uma pontinha de esperança na vida deles. Um acorde mais alto do que o anterior sempre os deixava esperançosos que o fim de toda aquela guerra chegasse em breve.

Estavam cansados de viver confinados. Mas pelo menos tinham um ao outro.

- O amor de vocês... É a coisa mais pura que eu jamais vi. – Padfoot confessou, se dirigindo a porta da sala, estava na hora de deixar o casal sozinho para curtirem a festa deles. – Eu vou fazer de tudo para que tenham um ao outro, para sempre.

Um sorriso escapou dos lábios dele e se misturou com os outros dois. Era por conta dessas pequenas coisas que ainda estavam lutando.

A porta se fechou e eles continuaram lá, parados e abraçados. James se inclinou capturando os lábios de sua esposa nos seus. Tantos anos se passaram, e seu coração ainda insistia em balançar em no peito, como se fosse o primeiro beijo, como se fosse a primeira dança.

* * *

**31 de Outubro de 1981**

As mãos apertavam a cintura dela com força, não queriam deixá-la sair de lá, e não deixariam nada de mal acontecer com ela.

Lily tinha acordado chorando, tivera um sonho ruim, mas não quis contar a James. Não queria assustá-lo. Mas a visão de sua esposa chorando assustava-o mais do que qualquer coisa.

Naquele dia, Sirius não apareceu na casa. Desde que decidiram pelo feitiço de proteção que Alvo os indicou e Peter Pettigrew se tornou o Fiel do segredo, Sirius não poderia visitá-los.

O rádio estava quase empoeirado, a abóbora destruída a um canto e a vela que Sirius deixara no ano anterior permanecia lá dentro, era quase como se a presença dele também permanecesse e isso os fazia sentirem-se menos sozinhos.

Os pés passeavam pela sala no mesmo ritmo calmo de sempre. Olhos verdes dominavam os olhos castanhos, era tudo que eles queriam lembrar. Um do outro e os dois de Harry.

Aquela dança se parecia muito com a primeira que tiveram, anos antes. E nada havia mudado, desde então. Eram os mesmo James e Lily que cursaram o último ano de Hogwarts aproveitando um namoro recém começado, eram os mesmos sorrisos, os mesmos olhos, o mesmo beijo. E principalmente era o mesmo amor.

O medo tinha se tornado constante na casa dos Potter, apesar de estarem seguros, escondidos atrás do Fiel do Segredo, não podiam deixar de ficar apreensivos quando barulhos demais se aproximavam muito rapidamente da casa. Ninguém os via ali, mas por diversas vezes, eles se esqueciam disso e temiam o desconhecido.

As esperanças do fim da guerra renovadas por mais um dia das bruxas, o dia tão especial para eles, estavam prestes a acabar.

- Eu te amo, James. – Os lábios dela se mexiam com tamanha perfeição que ele não pode conter um sorriso de orelha a orelha, enquanto os olhos dela se enchiam se lágrimas. – Você é o amor da minha vida. Você e Harry.

- Eu também te amo, Lily. Mais do que qualquer coisa... – O silêncio reconfortante dominou os dois.

Em uma fração de segundos a porta da sala dos Potter estava escancarada e Voldemort os encarava, a frieza e o desejo de vingança claramente expostos em seu olhar.

Num movimento que parecia ter sido ensaiado a vida inteira, James tirou a varinha do bolso e empurrou Lily em direção aos quartos, as mãos se soltaram imaginando quanto tempo levariam para se unir novamente. Eles tinham esperança de que tudo fosse dar certo.

Ela fingiu não chorar quando um feixe de luz irrompeu a escuridão da casa. E fingiu não sofrer quando entendeu que era seu marido caído no chão.

Fingiu não ter medo quando, sem precisar pensar duas vezes, se colocou entre _ele_ e Harry. Sua família não acabaria ali.

Quando tudo ficou escuro, ela pode sentir a paz envolvendo toda sua alma, e pode sentir a mão de James na sua. A eternidade _era_ realmente deles, e com isso ninguém poderia acabar. Nem mesmo o mais cruel dos feitiços.

Lily não era mais nada sem James, e nem ele era mais nada sem ela. A música na alma deles jamais cessou. Aquela música era tão eterna quanto Lily e James Potter.


End file.
